Unnamed Deadman 3
This unnamed Deadman is a former prisoner from Deadman Wonderland. Background Nothing is known about his past before the start of the series. Although it appears that something tragic has happened to him in the past, possibly during the earthquake, as Tsunenaga Tamaki managed to aggravate him with one of his messages left inside a Forgery mask. At one point, during the earthquake, he became a Deadman and was sent to Deadman Wonderland. Like every other Deadman, he was kept in G Ward, due to his powers. Appearance He has a short crop of messy light-colored hair that is shaved on the sides. These shaved sides are dark-colored. He wears a dark pair of glasses and a long-sleeved muscle shirt. He is often seen drinking from a cup. Personality He enjoys a good fight, especially when it's a well warranted one. He, however, knows when enough is enough as seen when he told Minatsuki Takami that her enemy was already dead as she continued to beat on the corpse. Plot Forgeries Arc He fought alongside other Deadmen in a Carnival Corpse match against Forgeries. Toto Sakigami showed up to assist them in their battle. Ganta ends up accidentally firing his Ganbare Gun, destroying the stage and injuring his comrades. Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc When Deadman Wonderland was shut down, he was discharged and had his collar removed. After Makina's briefing, he, along with a few other Deadmen, went back to the prison with the infiltration team as a part of Operation Mother-Gizmo Reinforcement in order to stop Hagire Rinichirō and seal off The Wretched Egg's powers. He meets with the others and enters the Walfisch to head to Deadman Wonderland. Upon arrival, he and the others are greeted by the Wretched Egg who turns out to be Shiro. After Shiro leaves, they continue their mission to put the Wretched Egg to sleep. Having got what they were ordered to obtain, he returns to the Walfisch. The team reads an old book regarding Sorae Igarashi's research. He later joins others in search for Ganta and Senji only to find the remains of a struggle where the others had encountered Hagire Rinichirō earlier. The sound of the violent battle on the floor above leads them to their comrades, but by the time they arrive, Crow and Woodpecker have already defeated the Mockingbird. After hearing the truth about the Mother Goose System from Ganta, the group ventures into the bowels of Deadman Wonderland so that he can unlock the system. Before he triggers the switch, Hagire Rinichirō arrives in the guise of Toto, now badly injured from his wounds and barely clinging to life. Although he attempts to kill Ganta, he fights alongside the other Deadman to protect him from Hagire's rage. When Hagire was killed by Ganta, Shiro used this opportunity to destroy the Mother Goose System and regain her true powers, which she quickly displays by destroying half the island. As the building they were in starts to collapse on them, Senji and the others resurface to take the Deadmen back and escape. Epilogue After a short time skip, he is seen mountain climbing with Senji. Abilities Branch of Sin: As a Deadman, he can freely move his blood outside of his body. He summons his blood by cutting his fingers. Branch of Sin: Unnamed Branch: His Branch of Sin somewhat resembles cat's cradle. Its power is not fully specified, but he is seen using it for both offensive and defensive purposes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deadmen Category:Manga Only Characters Category:Unnamed